vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sǃlver
Who is Silver ? Silver is an Imperial Waifu Army Luftwaffen Fallschirmjäger and a Feldsanitäter. Alexander Eisend's Backstory Being born in Pegnitz on the 26th October 1918 and raised in Auerbach, a rather peaceful place. Over the years, Alex was acknowledged by town folk which then strengthened their bonds. By helping his family with their businesses at a young age, he developed a decent muscularity from helping his father with his forest which also made him more enthusiastic for nature. He went through a normal high school education and grew up in a normal family, yet getting the discipline of a noble. Alex has always loved his nation thanks to his peers yet a part of him is confusing him with certain hatred or cultural difficulties. Once he reached 16, he was assigned to the Heer where he served for 3 years, feeling a relief he could be useful to his country at a young age. During the Cold War, Alex was stationed at a guard post in his Hometown. One day in a breezy night, flames suddenly erupted from buildings to buildings. Shocked has overwhelmed Alex as his home town was covered in red. Recovering from his shock, he used his quick thinking to investigate the first building. To his surprise, he was ambushed by a pair of dull hacks of a self made Machete which punctured his left arm. Visibly his militia uniform was stained red, with his rifle on his right arm, he pulled the trigger and shot one of the attackers. He never expected the town folks whom he valued and trusted to retaliate. Leaving bitter thoughts behind, Alex was losing more blood over time and prioritised his search for a medic or first aid kit. Time was ticking and flames only grew bigger within the town's perimeter, the town wore a cloak of chaos. The innocent were persecuted in the most gruesome way instead of granting them a graceful departure. The horrific screams and cries for mercy was all that can be heard. Alex cleared his mind and shot anyone who brought harm to others and anyone who stood in his way. Over the long course, the bleeding worsen by fending off the little bits of the Resistance. The Resistance pulled off a cheap trick and kicked the machete on Alex's left arm deeper, causing Alex to suffer a fatal blow. With the remaining strength he had, quickly he backed off into an alleyway to reformed with other bunch of the guards. Having received a first aid kit, it was sufficient for Alex to move on. Together with the guards, as a group they went around the town saving as many townsmen as they could. After a while, the Resistance fled the town, which means that they were outnumbered and this gave Alex the freedom to roam and look for more survivors to be rescued. Alex took a turn to a street where his family business was located. The calm yet sinister breeze blew the smoke away from him, permitting his vision. To his horrid, he discovered the corpses of his family, decorating the streets with their dismembered and punctured parts. Organs stretched and hanging, limbs were recklessly placed and their bloody heads line up on the bench outside the store, a flashback recalling where they used to have their break time together. Sorrow, despise, loss and loneliness built up in Alex, ending the night in despair. A couple of months passed, Alex was reassigned into a fresh Battalion, by one of the Paratroopers. Alex wanted to renew himself , the first step was renaming himself, "Silber" since his old name reminded him of that unfortunate night. A Year later, Silber accepted what had happened and moved on. Developing a more sinister and dark view of the humans on this planet, his optimistic view remains unwavering. Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Waifus Category:Kaiserliche Offiziere Category:Kaiserliche Armee